


whom you leave shackled by love

by Cicadaemon



Series: Trans Terror Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicadaemon/pseuds/Cicadaemon
Summary: Then laughter was shared between them. It was an overwhelming sort of this, this sort of love. One that not even Sappho could put to words.
Relationships: John Bridgens/Harry Peglar
Series: Trans Terror Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Trans Terror Week





	whom you leave shackled by love

There were scarcely a day that went by where Henry wasn’t in awe. Stepping out into the cool breeze, and taking in a deep breath, his awe today was the fact he was experiencing this. That he was alive to feel salt on his skin and the cool spray of water.

There was a sense of awe as John wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to the crook of his neck.

“You burn me.” Turning his head just slightly, Henry’s cheek met the top of John’s head.

A soft sigh like laugh. “In the crooks of your body, I find my religion.”

Then laughter was shared between them. It was an overwhelming sort of this, this sort of love. One that not even Sappho could put to words. Henry counted himself so lucky to share a life with such a man. To have someone who could hold him on the days where he could barely stand to see his own reflection or found his body odd and disorientate. To kiss away any worries or tears that may form. Or to share in laughter that they could barely control.

Really, he was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Always assume whenever I write Peglar it's trans content.


End file.
